1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for addressing the Internet-centric challenge of enabling a subscribing user to subscribe to a remote service, retrieve data from a remote server over a network, and enabling the remote server to automatically modify a client display device of the subscribing user based on the data and a tax profile provided by the remote service.
2. Background
Individuals having tax filing responsibilities, such as tax preparers, accountants, and business executives, have long wished to have a way to easily identify the necessary tax reports for multiple entities based on received data from a remote service. However, local software for organizing tax information can be expensive, and the data required may be voluminous or even unavailable in the case of multiple organizations. Therefore, methods and devices for the remote service to automatically update a local client display device with tax information from multiple entities is desirable.